Beach goers and sunbathers often seek protection from the sun's rays, wind and wind blown sand for their faces and necks when in the reclining position. One method of protection is by covering ones head with a beach towel, unfortunately, this is generally uncomfortable making breathing difficult, it interferes with ones ability to read if such is desired and it blocks ones view. Another method employs the use of a beach umbrella unfortunately this often blocks more of the sun's rays than the user desires. In addition, a beach umbrella is difficult to transport and is susceptible to varying wind conditions.
Devises are known to exist for offering limited protection from the sun, such as Lerner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,958 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,353.
Lerner teaches a sun-shielding device having two configurations. In one configuration the device comprises a stiff skeleton constituting a headrest and a folding cover attached to the stiff skeleton. The skeleton also defines a carrying bag for articles. In the second configuration the device is a carrying case which houses an inflatable pillow and inflatable covering affixed to the exterior of the carrying case. In the first configuration the device is a bag having a skeleton, which cannot be dissembled consequently, the user is required to carry the bag in its fixed configuration. In the second configuration the headrest and the covering is subject to loss of air pressure and puncture. In addition the device's cover will flex in the wind making it difficult to maintain in position. Further, exhausting the air in the chambers is a time-consuming, tedious operation. Both devices under Lerner are subject to being blown away if left unattended because the cover can act as a sail and carry the device away in a stiff wind.
The Neri invention teaches a rectangular beach mat with an integral sunshade. The mat utilizes a boom, two bows and bow string ties to create the tension necessary to partially roll one end of the mat into a sunshield. Unfortunately because this device comprises a mat it is difficult and cumbersome to transport.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that provides a convenient, easily set-up shield to protect against sun, wind and wind-blown sand that is easily transportable and is stable in a breeze.